1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to interlacing jets and jet nozzles that are used with multifilament textile yarns. More particularly this invention is related to two piece nozzles in which a top and bottom section are assembled to form a yarn channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,284 discloses a yarn processing air jet in which a yarn channel and a threading slot are formed by upper and lower parts that are held together by bolts. The lower part defines the lower portion of the yarn channel and one wall of the yarn channel below the threading slot. The upper part forms the top of the yarn channel and the portion of one wall above the threading slot. The yarn channel wall opposite the threading slot is formed by the lower part which abuts the upper part at the top of the yarn channel. The cross section of the yarn channel is triangular the yarn channel diverges from an air inlet toward the yarn channel outlet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,631 and 5,146,660 disclose two piece textile jets with a continuous yarn channel for intermingling or interlacing multifilament yarns. The yarn channels in each of these patents are formed by a lower nozzle section including an air inlet and an upper baffle section, opposed to the air inlet. Each device also has a threading slot extending into one side of the yarn channel. The edge of the baffle section adjacent to the threading slot is offset relative to the portion of the bottom of the yarn channel adjacent to the threading slot. The purpose of this offset is to prevent the air stream deflecting off the baffle section from tending to entrain or force the yarn filaments out of the threading slot. However, it is believed that in practice this exposed edge tends to damage or abrade the yarn filaments. It is therefore desireable that the edge of the top section be in alignment with the adjacent edge of the bottom section so that the top edge does not protrude or extend into the yarn channel beyond the adjacent the bottom edge. However, this requires substantially precise alignment which needs to be assured and repeatable in a production environment. The instant invention provides such assurance, and two piece jet nozzles can be easily assembled so that the set up time for multiple jet nozzles is minimized.